Always Listening
by Thing One
Summary: Songfic type deal. Longshot Smellerbee. Smellershot? Whatever. It's just Longshot's thoughts. Because we can't hear him talk. DX I went through it and edited some things too. I wonder what Longshot's voice would sound like?


Well. Surprisingly enough, my first Avatar fic isn't Zutara. It's Longshot/ Smellerbee. Longerbee? I dunno. I just thought in the last few episodes, they were lookin' pretty canon. : But this is also my first ever songfic type deal. Exciting? I heard this song and thought of them. It's kind of long too, so sorry. Song lyrics are italicized of course. Bon appetite.

* * *

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding to me_

_Like a someone broken_

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

I first met you when I joined Jet's gang. I thought you were a boy at first, but after explanations from Jet, you suddenly became a girl. A pretty girl. Either way though, you were beautiful. The more we fought with Jet, the more this feeling I felt grew. You were brave like the soldiers we fought, and I wanted to protect from them. That wasn't the main reason why I thought you to be brave though. Sometimes at night, you would come to me and just have me hold you. Nothing more, and nothing less. You were broken, but I

Thought you were brave for coming to someone and asking them for help and not to just give up.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you _

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

That was my favorite time. Holding you so close just felt so special to me. I felt needed, and like your pillar of strength. Somehow though, I didn't. Because I myself was weak. I always wondered why you didn't go to Jet. He was strong. Sometimes during our time, you would whisper. You would whisper things like "You're so brave, Longshot," and "What can't I be strong like you?" I couldn't say anything at these moments. Sometimes I wish I could, sometimes not. But I know that I always listened.

_We would stand in the wind_

_We were free like water_

_Flowing down_

_Under the warmth of the sun_

_Now it's cold and we're scared_

_And we've both been shaken_

_Look at us_

_Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

The days I liked most were the days when the wind blew hard. It was so peaceful and relaxing at those moments. It was almost like we were all flying. Or like how water flows so peacefully in the riverbeds. Either way, it was nice. To enjoy that with you. It was winter that we all didn't like. We were scared food would be scarce, or someone would freeze. Jet always assured us that would be fine. Once, it was so cold, you slept with me. We both were so scared of getting too cold, so we held onto each other real tight. Neither of us wanted that to be our last moment together.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you so we both fall down_

_Fall on me _

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

Whenever I hold you, I feel important. Like I was the only person you could go to for this reassurance. We both needed each other and I'm glad we were able to have those times together. Whenever you cried though, real hard, it wasn't nice. I never did like to see you cry. It got in the way of your pretty eyes. It was too upsetting. When you cried, I would hold you tighter and that seemed to help because you would stop crying after a couple of seconds. I guess it was my own way of talking.

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you _

_And you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

I'll always be there for you. I probably always will too. Least I hope so. We both help each other become stronger when we had those moments. If I needed your help, you were there. And I know if you ever needed my help, I would always be there. No matter what it took.

_You may need me there_

_To carry all your weight_

_But you're no burden I assure_

_You tide me over_

_With a warmth I'll not forget_

_But I can only give you love_

You sometimes worried that when you came for my help, that it would bother me. That maybe you shouldn't come to me anymore, and maybe go to someone else. I would always tell you to always come to me though. You're broken self rejuvenates me. It helps me feel important and that I'm needed by someone. What I hold you, I feel a certain warmth inside that came from nothing else. It was a strange feeling, but I liked it. You were the only one that gave it to me. I think it was called love.

_Fall on me _

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you_

_And you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Forever the same_

Love? What am I thinking? You're my friend, the one you come to for help. The love would surely ruin it… Right? You tell me to just be myself. You come to me for help. I cannot see how I could ruin it by telling you. But what if it didn't? What if it strengthened the relationship I so dearly held? What if… You felt the same? Maybe that's why you came to me, and no one else. Maybe because you knew that I wouldn't turn you down and you knew I would be there for you. Maybe you knew I would listen to your whimpers without judging you. Maybe you just wanted an excuse to be with me and to have me hold you. Maybe I should let you know in my own way. So you would know I cared and that I meant it. Because I do.

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same _

_(Ever the same, ah yeah)_

* * *

YAY. That officially…Was okay? I guess. That's for you to review and tell me so I can get better. I really do appreciate all reviews. But let's be nice when you do review. My heart is easily cracked. : D That was hard though. I mean, matching the lyrics to what you're writing about. I applaud anyone who has written a songfic. ACTUALLY. I applaud everyone who has written any type of fic. It's always difficult. I'm getting off topic though. See you later (maybe). 


End file.
